A Sin for a Sin
by Blood-Spattered Roses
Summary: Summery: Harry is missing for three weeks and is eventually found. What happened? Where did he go? He sure is acting strange... almost like he’s not himself, and himself, he is not.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter he and the other characters are owned by J.K. Rowling and WB but I do own quite a few characters I will not wright this on any other page for my own reasons.

Summery: Harry is missing for three weeks and is eventually found. What happened? Where did he go? He sure is acting strange... almost like he's not himself, and himself, he is not.

Character pairings: it's a secret.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Sin for a Sin**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**Missing and Found**_

* * *

_**I**_n the forest of Crimson Roses a place were no man has dared step foot in, a small shack stood covered in moss and the crimson flowers that gave the forest its name, no sounds could be heard from the birds nor the mice, not even the daemons that lived there only the faint sound of a tv could be heard through the trees. 

"Its been three weeks since number four Privet Drive burnt to the ground, the residents of the house, Mr. Vernon Dursley, Mrs. Petunia Dursley and their son Dudley Dursley were found dead, unable to escape the fire. Their nephew's, Harry Potter, body was not found in the rubble. He is still missing and is currently the authority's number one suspect. More at eleven." The news ended and Remus turned the tv off.

His once dark blond hair was going gray from age and stress, his dark blue shirt and jeans has become baggy from lack of food and sleep, and black circles wrapped around his eyes like snakes. With a heavy sigh he leaned back in his worn out recliner, the green red fabric aged and ripped. "Three weeks . . . " He shivered at these words, every day the order, himself included, had gone out and looked for Harry, bu, they came up with nothing every time.

He stood up, and cracked his back as he looked around his dusty shack. It seemed to look gloomier than ever, almost as if it was missing Harry too. The roof leaked liked it was crying, the floorboards creaked like it was moaning. Red wallpaper had once covered the walls but after many years only narrow strips remained on top of moldy, white plaster. 'It looks like dead, torn flesh and blood long since dried,' he thought morbidly. Remus sighed again, first it was James and Lilly, then Sirius and now...Harry. He held back a sob, he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Remus!" A booming voice rang through the creepy shack, making him jump. Turning around quickly he drew his wand and pointed it at the fireplace where Dumbledore's head floated.

"Dumbledore," Remus sighed in relief, "The search doesn't start for a few more hours" Remus stated

"I know Remus," Dumbledore said wisely "But we found him, we found Harry." Remus felt his heart begin to bloom in his chest.

"Really?" He felt like dancing, "I'll be right over," He said rather loudly. As he was about to leave the room.

Then Dumbledore spoke up again, "Remus he's in the hospital wing right know, he's hurt badly."

Remus felt his body start to shake violently "H. . . . How bad is he hurt?" His voice shook in panic.

"Well," Dumbledore started, "I don't think I can tell you the whole thing, that is something Harry must tell us. However, I can tell you _how_ we found him. Alas, I have a feeling Harry's never going to be the same."

* * *

Earlier that day...

* * *

Dumbledore, accompanied by Tonks, McGonagall, and Snape, greasy as ever, walked down some normal muggle street. People were walking quickly down the side walk to get to their destination on time, cars honked as they sped by, it almost seemed like they were racing one another. Suddenly Tonks stopped, "Do you hear that?" She asked the group as she looked around. 

"All I hear is the noise of these muggles" Snape spat looking at the muggles pacing by, "You think they'd have something better to do than well this!"

McGonagall looked at Snape with understanding in her eyes, "Serverus Snape you pass judgment so quickly," She stated surveying their surroundings.

"Everyone be quiet," Tonks paused again looking around for were the sound was coming from, "Something bad is happening I can sense it."She turned to her right to see an ally that none of them had seemed to notice before. She darted down the ally her, gut telling her where to go.

The darkness grew thicker as she ran deeper in the cold dismal place. She had a bad feeling as she sprinted through the labyrinth, it almost seemed as though it would never end. Then she saw them. There were about six of them, curved around one person who sobbed quietly, "Hey you!" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at them as McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape ran up behind her their wands drawn too.

The group of teens turned toward them each one shaded by darkness. "What do you want?" a female voice spoke up. "Back away from the child!" McGonagall commanded roughly. The teens looked at one another, "As you wish," the woman-child nodded to the other kids and in a flash of dark crimson smoke they were gone.

McGonagall stepped forward to see a young boy bleeding on the floor, his raven hair matted from the dry blood, his baggy, gray shirt covered in blood, the same was said for his pants and shoes. His eyes opened to reveal two light green orbs. "Harry," McGonagall breathed, making everyone behind her sprint toward her to see him, "Quickly we must get him to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said quickly and quietly as Snape picked him up. In the darkness no one could see the sinister smile creep across Harry's face.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Dumbledore looked down as he finished his little tale. 

Remus was dumbfounded, "But who were the teens?" he asked.

"We do not know, we were hoping Harry could tell us when he awoke," Dumbledore said in a low tone voice.

"I must see him now!" Remus stood up from his seat, "I'm coming over now!" Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fire place, and Remus grabbed a hand full of floo powder, and quickly stood in the fire place. "Dumbledore's office!" He yelled and threw the floo powder down, disappearing in a flash of green smoke.

Almost instantly he reappeared in Dumbledores office, his face and clothes covered in soot. Not bothering to brush himself off, he started off toward the hospital wing but Dumbledore stopped him, "Now, now Remus clean yourself up. You don't want Harry to start coughing from the soot do you?" Remus looked at Dumbledore with much anxiousness, then dusted him self off quickly. "Better?" he asked. "Much," Dumbledore stated, and before he could say anything more, Remus was out of the room and half way down the hall.

All Remus could think of Harry and seeing his smiling face just like when he was a baby, he opened the hospital wing doors but before he could step inside he was stopped by Poppy, the school's nurse. "Remus, please wait," She asked quietly in fear of waking Harry, "He's asleep, and I think there are some things you need to know before you see him..." Just then, Dumbledore came up behind them, "Ah Dumbledore, good I wanted you to hear this too," she stated looking at them with sadness in her eyes.

Remus's heart felt like it was drowning in his need to see Harry. "Remus are you listing to me?" Poppy asked sternly. "Umm..." He had completely zoned out. "I said be quiet! I need to tell you something. You see, as I was going over Harry's wounds I found," She gulped and took a breath, "A lot of scars. Scars that weren't just made recently but some going back to when he was a child," She said sadly.

Remus's mind was racing, "What does that mean?" he looked at her questionably.

"I think, he may have of been abused" She hung her head down low.

It took a minute for Remus to realize what she had just said. "A...Abused, for how long?" He asked shakily on the verge of having a brake down.

She looked at the clip board that was in her hand, "Most likely since he was an infant." Poppy answered sadly.

Remus felt a tear fall down his cheek, "I... I want to see him, now!" He clutched his hand into a fist.

"O..Of course, go right in." Poppy stuttered, Remus opened the door and walked into the pearly white hospital room.

Then he saw him, his chest wrapped in bandages his hair, still matted with a little blood, the white thin blanket pulled up to his waist, his eyes light green eyes open looking at the ceiling. "Harry?" Remus spoke softly trying not to scare him. Harry made no movement indicating that he had heard Remus at all. "Harry?" He tried again as he sat by the bed, resting his hand on Harry's making him flinch away from Remus, "Harry..." Remus felt himself crying.

"I think we should leave them alone for a while," Dumbledore said sadly.

"But Dumbledore," Poppy started, but stopped, "Your right." She closed the hospital wing doors.

"I'm going to inform the Order that we have found Harry and that he is safe," Dumbledore said as he walked away.

"Right," Poppy agreed turning and walking toward the dungeon to get more pain relieving potions from Snape.

* * *

Please review! Thanks so much to my sister who beta read 'hearts for you'.

* * *


End file.
